Kagomes Cousin
by mistsnight
Summary: inuyahsa and yyh crossover it'll be a hieikag: but wait there are a few twists and turns what's the deal with rin we all thought she was human... is she and kagome's different too now kagome and kuabara are cusens? when'd that happen.. on hold
1. Chapter 1

inuyahsa and yyh crossover it'll be between hiei and kagome but wait there are a few twists and turns what's the deal with rin we all thought she was human... is she and kagome's different too now kagome and kuabara are cusens? when'd that happen... to read the rest come on in 

disclamer: i do not own inuyasha and yyh but if i could hiei and sesshomaru would so belong to me also any charectures you have not seen before means i made theim up and they do belong to me

ok here's the thing you are kagome got it kuabara is your cuz you had compleated the shikon no tama about 6 months ago it has been 3 years sence you came to fudel japan, inuyasha had decided that he was going to honor his promise to kikyo but when he want to find her all he could find was a pile of ashes and a floating soal above her at that moment he knew that it was the rest of kagomes and so tryed to get it to you well somehow he got it back to you and now you could finaly get to your full potintial which is alot you were going to give it to inuyasha but he decided that he didn't need it to make him stronger and because of you and the shard group who had accepted him for him he decided that whoever couldn't accept him didn't deserve to know him he had all the acceptence he needed right here.

sesshomaru has stoped coming around and trying to steal the tetsiga and has acctually become slightly freandly with kagome, inuyasha, and shippo for kagome had saved rins life shippo had become her friend and inuyasha had proven that he wasn't such a pathetic half bread after all sango and miroku finally got married and they are now expecting there first child which had miroku giddy kirara is still haning around with sango and now they have kohaku as well for after the shard was taken from him sesshomaru and revived him. now back to you the shard after it was compleated and sence noone really had a wish with out knowing it you made a unselfish wish for your kit you wished that you could be with him always and could adopt him for real.

for right now you wouldn't be able to because you are a human but as soon as you made that unknowing wish a light glowed around you and you were all of the sudden transformed into a fox youkie you now have 3 forms your human form wich is what you look like now your fox human form wich your hair grows longer to about your knees and then your ears become pointy you gain strips on your cheeks and you also have a design in the shap of the tama on your forhead with a bow and arrow behind it they are a pale blue color you also gain 9 long furry fox tails the same ebony color as your hair (you know the more tails a fox demon has the stronger they are right which means you are very strong) well anyways you gain traditional japanies fighting kimono you know the long dress with slits all the way to your hips and slightly loos pants underneath it and no sleves, and because the wish wasn't really selfish the tama staid pure and after it was made it turned into dust and went into your body so that you would forever be it's gardian which means you now have all the knoledge of the things that died and created the tama (you know midaroku and the demons, what they knew you now know) and you also have the form of a giant fox with 9 tails that's the color of ebany. now shippo having see this is now so happy he might burst for now you can be his oka-san in truth and as soon as the transformation took place you went over to him and picked him up

"shippo would you accept me as you oka-san it is your choice just know that i love you" with that said shippo starts to get tears in his eyes and sais the only thing he can make out "oka-san" then bursts compleatly into tears and shoves his head into your neck all you can do is smile at him and say the words needed for the adotion to take place and then shippo glows a little and is surrounded by a blue light and now has pale blue stripes on his checks also his hair darkens to a almost black hair with readish highlights in it and he gains 2 tails so now he has 3 tails and he grows a few inch's taller also his ears instead of being ontop of his head he now has pointed ears like you "now you are my son in truth you will now age normally until your 18th birthday and then you will cese to age at all for you will now live as long as i do, and you also now have a human form that you can use when we visit my oka-san and ji-chan and sota so that you won't have to deal with people trying to hurt you" with that said you gently hold him until he stops crying and looks at you you softly smile and kiss him on the forhead and still holding him walk towards the village and the rest of your friends to tell theim the good news about you now being his mother.

needless to say they were shocked to see the new you but not surprised to see you finally become shippos mother for they all knew you would eventually inuyasha was the one most shocked for to see you now as a demon was surprising to say the least (oh i forgot to mention you two decided that the fealings you had for one another were that of brother and sister) he eventually accepts the new you and wishes the best for you and shippo even though he has always teased him almost constently that was almost all over now for he knew you would retaliat even though you had taken off the subduing colar a few months ago.

* * *

well you were all having a blast catching up with everyone when all of the suden both you and inuyasha went rigid as you both senced a fast aproching youkie that happened to be very powerful you both stood up and you put shippo behind you so you could protect him easyer when you both finally recacnized who the youkie was but what would he be doing here you both looked at each other and you transformed back into your human self so as not to cause confusion. all of the sudden you saw sesshomaru come rushing into the clearing then slow down and walk towards you with almost a single minded intent in his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is quite a surprise to see you here but it brings to mind the question why? why are you here?" "This Shesshomaru has need of your miko healing for Rin is gravley ill and none of the doctors have been able to help as of yet" that caused you a little bit of shock shippo came out from behind you and looked up at him with tear filled eyes "is what you say true rin is sick" with that said he turns back to you "oka-san please save rin she is my friend" with that you looked down at him and sadly smiled "if i can i will" but the quetion that shippo asked brought sesshomarus attention to him a slight shock registers on his face for he now has 3 tails and looks to be more mature as well as more powerful with that thought he looks from you to him and it slowly registers that you have fully adoptid him and apparently you had more power then he had given you credit for because a fox youkie wasn't suposed to get 3 tails untel he had reached his 200th year at the leastand he was only 9 years old but he can't think of that now all that matters is that rin gets better for he had come to love her as his daughter yes he finaly admitted it he loved her. "can we go now rin has little time to wait" with that said you nod your head and pick up shippo "lead the way" with that he picks you up and forms his cloud underneath you both when you reach the air he removes his hand and concentraits on geting you there as fast as he can.

* * *

finally you reached the castle and he shows you the way to rins room you see her in bed looking very pale and fragile and breathing ragidly you set shippo down and look into his eyes "shippo i want you to go to the garden and start colecting rins favorite flowers to cheer her up ok" he nods his head and goes outside "Sesshomaru this is a very serious human deseas and one that can not be cured by humans" he starts to growl at you "what do you mean can not be healed..." "I didn't say that i said it couldn't be healed by humans but you Lord Sesshomaru can save her but i'm afraid that it will be slightly painful for the both of you and she will not be the same" "what do yo mean" "the only way to save her would be to turn her into a youkie and that will be painful and we will need the blood of the youkie you want her to take after she wil gain all the pluses and negatives of youkie kind that is what i mean" this caused him to pause and think for a moment "we will also need to gain her consent or else all will be for naught" with that you looked at him waiting for his answer.

while he was thinking about it the thought came to him that she could become his daughter in truth and he wouldn't have to go through her dieing there was no more reason to think about it "yes you will use my blood" with that you nod your head and walk towards rin "rin baby i need you to look at me, yes i know your in a lot of pain and you want it all to end but i need to ask you a question" she opens her eyes and looks at you with pain glazed over in her eyes and slowly nods her head "good now i know of a way for you to survive this but it will change you if you are willing into a youkie you would become like Lord Sesshomaru and it would be painful but you will be painful for a little while but you will be able to live longer and be with Sesshomaru for longer if you like" she looks from you to him then back at you in a very srtained voice "i would be like Lord Sesshomaru really in truth and i won't be in pain anymore" "yes baby but you will have to deal with a little pain to transform into a youkie if you choose to become one" "yes i wanna be with Lord Sesshomaru" that said she closes her eyes and you stand up to look at him and motion for him to come over to you and when he gets there you hold out your hand for him to put his hand into it when he does this you pull a knife out of your belt and drag it acrost his hand and pull out a bowl from your pack and use it to catch the blood in when you got enough into it you motion for him to take it away then youreach into your pack and pull out a few different herbs and put them together into the blood and you hold it upto herlips and softley tell her to drink when it was all gone you looked over at sesshomaru "now at sunset she will be like you, and be well once more" with that said you move away from rin. and started to leave when sesshomaru stoped you and motioned for you to fallow him you reached his study and he went to his desk and motioned for you to sit down opisite him. when you sat down he looks up at you very calmly "Lady Kagome i owe you Rins life and for that i offer you the chance to become a sister to me know that i will always keep you safe and that you will be respected as one of us you will gain the traits of a inu youkie much like the way rin is and you will become in truth my sister through a blood bond" (i know sesshomaru doesn't talk this much or this way but this is my story and i get to say what goes on) there was a pause as you thought it over you already viewed inuyasha like a brother now you would be able to be his brother and on top of that sesshomarus as well.rin would become a neice to you and should anything happen to you you knew shippo would be cared for "i am most humbled by your offer and i will accept it but know this i have taken on shippo as my son and should anything happen to me you will be honor bound to care for him and i should probably tell you that i went through a change a little bit before you came and asked for my help i am also a fox youkie the shikon granted my wish so that i could in truth be shippos mother so i would become both inu youkie and fox youkie is that ok with you to know that a sister of yours has fox blood and a fox son" he thinks it over for a minute "that is acceptable to this Sesshomaru" with that said you both stand up (lets just say there is a spell and now you are and inu fox youkie) you now have 2 more forms your gient dog one and your inu youkie one your hair changes to a silver color and you know have his cresent moon on your forhead along with your shikon no tama and your bow and arrow one you gain inu youkie traits as well you know the tail and such stuff

* * *

ok so well rin gets better and now looks like sesshy's daughter with all the inu youkie traits and all that stuff and she's haveing a blast finding out you are her aunt now and that shippo is now her cuz and inuyasha now found out that he is an uncle and all that 


	2. Chapter 2

well every thing goes back to normal sesshomaru trains both you and shippo while you stay there waiting for sango to have her baby and the training helps you out alot now you can take on someone who is of a higher power level then sesshomaru and we all know how powerful he is so life goes on and now it just so happens that you still look like your 17 even though you are 18 1/2 now your mom took you out of high school about a year ago just so that they wouldn't have to keep making up excuses to the school and your friends now all they had to say was oh she's not here right how and things like that so sango has her baby and it's twins which shocks them one boy and one girl they decided to name them Hitome and Vulcin (yes i know they are chericters from Escaflowne but hey i like the names and i couldn't think of any)

so sence you were only staying untel sango had her babys you had to go back and this time you weren't coming back needless to say they all met you at the well to see you off and this time koga showed up with ayame turns out that he does have feelings for her and that he was only fighting them ok so as parting gifts koga promisses that his trib and ayames will never again attack humas unless they are attacking them inuyasha says that "you better not die for he will come see you and what year will be good to met you" you say "met me in the year 2006 in augest ok then" "k" with that he gives you the subduing colar (if i haden't mentioned it you took it off when you defeted nuraku) miroku just smiles and hugs you and gives you a staff like his that he made for you that can chanle your miko energy (oh yeah your in your human form right now and so is shippo he in his human for looks like he does with the dark red black hair and like an nine year old) ok and sango gives you a hirakotsu like hers only it too has the tingle with means that you can chanle miko energy through it she sadly smiles before you 2 let go and you go on to kiade she gives you a bag of very rare herbs that you can plant into your little herb garden at home (you have one of those you know and you've been makeing it for the last 2 years with all the herbs that they have here even the ones that are now gone from the face of the earth you have in your garden and needless to say they are very powerful herbs) ok and now you look and jiniji and smile at him and give him a hug he too gives you some herbs that only have been able to found in his garden and that he takes care of you smile and give him a kiss on the cheek he blushes and you go to the next one it happens to be rin shes crying by now knowing that you are leaving her "shhhshhh rin it's ok remimber that i'll see you again see and if you want to think of me take this" and you give her a group picture of all of you even koga jininji kiede and her and sesshomaru she starts to smile at the "th-thank y-y-you" she says trying not to cry again "always smile rin it makes everyone around you smile" "ok" with that you go to sesshomaru he surprises everyone and pulls you into a hug and says " you will see me and rin again and we will take care of sango and mirokus bloodline so that you will see them again in there children" you smile and hug him back and smerkingly return his left arm him seeing this actually smiles with that you pick up shippo and the stuff that they gave you and walk towards the well and you take one last look around you and see kagura and kanna looking and you slightly smileing kagura puts a hand over her heart and looks at you and thanks you with a nod of her headyou smile and go down the well for the last time

as soon as you land you look up and see that you are back home seeing the roof of the well house bulding you look down at shippo and smile reasuringly at him "wellcome home" you say he looks up at you and smiles thats when you smell it chared flesh and burning wood not good you think you jump out of the well holding everything and shippo and put it all down and look at shippo and "shippo i need you to stay right here ok" "but okaa-san" "no buts promise me that you will stay right here and not look out side" "o-o-o-ok mama" with that said you turn around and grab up the staff that miroku gave you and open the door and walk outside and close it behind you you look around and see that the house isn't there anymore is all burned down you go surching around in the ruble looking for your mom grandpa and brother you have to find them well you happen to find your mom and grandpa both are dead but you can't find sota so you start to bery your mom and grandpa underneath the goshinboku tree so that you can always have them with you well you find an old newspaper flying around and you see that it said that athorities are stumped on how the fire started but aparently both of the children wern't at home when it happened the girl has yet to be found and the young boy is being cared for by his cousens shizuru and kazuma kuwabara after reading that you know that he will be taken care of so now you have to fix up the place and get ahold of sota so that you could have him with you again.

so with just a thought you returned the place back to how it was before the fire and you go back and get shippo and take him and the rest of the stuff you have with you into the house and put him in sotas old room for now and you put the rest of your stuff into your own roomand get changed into modern day clothes some very bagy pants and a happy bunny shirt that says Your Icky and so you put the herbs into the cgarden which surprisingly wasn't damaged by the fire and you put the herbs were they need to go and you go and get shippo so that you can inrole him in school (you used a spell so that you 2 seemed like normal humans) and so that you could transfer schools so that you went to school with kuwabara


	3. Chapter 3

and so we continue ok so you go and enrole yourself and shippo into the new schools shippo will now be going to school with sota and you with kuwabara you decide that sota needs to see you and know that you are still alive and everything like that and that you'll never leave him again as your walking towards kuwabaras with shippo holding your hand walking next to you and so you continue on your way when you finally get there you feel 2 youkie and a hinyo and a person with high spirit energy along with someone that feels like death you look down at shippo and wisper "shippo there are youkie here and you remimber what i told you right" "yeah mama i'm a normal ningen and so i know nothing about theim" "that's right" after you said that you knock on the door and stood there waiting for someone to come to the door finally after hearing some mufled complaints the door opens and there stands shizuru "i was wondering when you'd show your face again i take it you just got back from china and found out what happened at the house and that we have sota although he's not here right now he's at a friends house but come on in and who is this."

through this whole thing shippo looked a little dazed and when she said china you were confused for a minute untel you figured out that sota must have come up with that to explain why you weren't at home and why you didn't come and get him right away. "yeah and i can't tell you how bad i feel here i was haveing fun in china and i come home t-t-t-to finding m-m-mmama and gra-grandpa d-d-d-dead" with that you start to cry again and shizuru looks like she doesn't know what to do but shippo does "mama it's ok at least you still have me and sota it'll be ok remimber i love you and i know sota does too" you start to calm down but as soon as shizuru heard him call you mamashe had one very shocked look on her face.

"hold on just a minute kagome you have a kid when were you going to tell me and kuwabara not to mintion sota" "well you see he's adopted and sota already knows and i guess you just know found out" and with that you give her a sheepish smile and look at her like you still love me don't you.

a few minutes earlyer kuwabaras house

"ok yusuke why are you here and with kurama and the shrimp" "well kuwabara it seems that the toddler gave us another mission" were the greatings that kuwabara and yusuke had for each other "oh and what is it" "well you see we need to barrow your vcr so we can find out" with that said kuwabara sighs and leads the way mumbling to himself how shizurus gonna kill him if anything happens to him again and how he's happy that sota just so happens to be away for a few hours at a friends house and so he won't barg in on theim watching "fuzz" well just as they pop the movie in botan pops into the room scaring everyone but hiei and kurama ok so back to the movie koenma shows up on the screen "it apears that we have the king of the deamon world (yeah i know i forgot what it was called) wanting us to find 2 people for him aparintly they are his sister and her son they dissapeard 500 years ago and he is starting to get angry at me for not being able to find them yet but aparently they reapeard in ningenkie just 2 days ago and are in the gise of ningens but we don't have a picture of there human forms we go however have pictures of them in there youkie forms and aperintly the girl has 2 different youkie forms while the son has one" with that a picture shows up on the screen of a young boy of about 9 with 3 tails behind him, blackish read hair, teal eyes, blue strips on his cheeks and a blue sphere on his forhead with a bow and arrow behind it, and pointed ears and a very mischevious look on his face like he's up to something and he's wearing old japanese clothes. after seeing that the picture changes to a young woman of about 18 with long hair that reaches her knees that is black with blue in it she has 9 tails behind her pointed ears blue strips on her cheeks the same blue sphere on her head with a bow and arrow behind it only she also has a cresent moon surounding it too she has a very calm facial expreasion with a sad look in her saphire eyes like she has seen alot of pain in her life also she is wearing a japanese fighting kimono then the picture changes again it looks like the same girl only she now has silver hair and one tail and a diferent color kimono she has the same facial expresion and everything then koenma comes back on the screen and "now i don't have to tellyou how important this mission is he has now told me that is i fail to produce these 2 in 2 weeks he will find her himself and that anyone that gets in his way will die a very painful death and i can't do anything to stop him for even my father is scared of him and he wornt tell me there names eather" with that the screen goes blank and they hear someone knock on the door outside shizuru leaves the room and goes to answer the door they hears muffled words being spoken and then they see her come back into the room with a girl and a kid

all you can do is stare and the the next thing anyone knows is kuwabara lonches himself acrost the room and is huging the girl for all he's worth "kagome oh my god i thought you had maybe died and no one was able to find you don't ever do that to me again" wich shocked everyone that kuwabara knew a girl that looked like her for she was very pretty with black blue hair a dark blue eyes that glittered with emotion and not to mintion that she was HUGING him back then they hear him yelp in pain "don't you touch my mama no one touches my mama without mine ore shissho's say so" "oh shippo you know shissho won't cair for he is my cousen and you should apoligize to him right now" "oh ok mama sorry mister but shissho is very protective of mama and he might try to hurt you if he thought you weren't her family" with that he goes back over to the girl now found out to be kagome and grabs her hand again "kagome you have a son why didn't you tell me and were's the father if he left you why i'm gonna..." "no no no it's nothing like that i adoptid shippo when both his pairents were killed" with that they see him relax "ok hey shizu tells me that sotas at a friends house i was just coming over to take him back home i got the shrine fixed back up and to tell you also that i transfered schools guess what i'm gonna be going to school with you monday so you can't skip got that" with that she turns around and ignores everyone in the room it apears untel she looks over and sees botan looking at her with wide eyes and she just smiles a sad smile "you feel it don't you" with that she nods her head "don't worry i have it safe and you know what will happen to you if anyone finds out don't you" again she nods her head kagome tilts her head to the sid and just gives a sad smile and then leaves with one parting remark to kuwabara "tell sota that i'm back and i'm not leaveing ever again and that he can come home now"

and so i leave you with that hahahahah i am so evil don't kill me


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer: i do not own inuyasha and yyh but if i could hiei and sesshomaru would so belong to me also any charectures you have not seen before means i made theim up and they do belong to me

ok so we left off with you leaving kuwabaras well lets just say that you get home and everythings fine.

kuwabaras house

"kuwabara who was that" the ever blunt yusuke asks "eh hehehe that would be my cousen kagome sotas older sister" was his off hand remark before "boton what'd she mean when she said you could feel "it" and what'd she mean you'd know what'd happen to you if you told anyone" "well kuwabara that's just it i can't tell or someting really bad will happen and we don't want that now do we i have got to go now boys" and with that she pops out of there "well that was different normally we can't get her to shut up" again yusuke right now kurama and hiei were having a mental argument about kagome

+come on suichi make her yours she's very pretty+ no youko stipid fox didn't you take notice that her eyes are the same as the girl in the picture, also didn't you notice that the kid on the tape was about the same looking as the kid she had with her now that you mention it they were the same+so that just means that she's very pretty and powerful we must have her+ hn stupid fox

and with that he leaves the conversation

koenmas office

koenma is sitting in his chair stamping papers when all of the sudden boton pops in scaring him half to death "lord koenma your not going to baleave this" "what did they found the girl" "no not yet but it apears that kuwabaras cousen is the new protecter of the shikon no tama" "what why wasn't i informed about this whay didn't anyone tell me that it was back i thought it dissapeared 500 years ago with..." whith that he trails off with a shocked look on his face "it apears we have found what we were looking for now lets just hope that they realize it before she does" "lord koenma who" "my MOTHER" "why would you finding her get your mother worked up" "because no one knows this but my mother is the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru the king of makai making this girl my great aunt and the kid my cousen and if kuwabara is her cousen that would make him realted to me" with that he shudes but not before the door opens up and in walks a girl with long silver hair and a cresent moon on her forhead pointed ears and a tail walks up to him "What are you hiding from me" "uh uh mama what makes you think i'm hiding something from you" "mothers intuition now tell me or do i have to turn you over to your father" with that she fold her arms and starts tapping her foot "...ok mama it apears we have found the girl and the boy that grandpa was looking for" with that he covers his ears really quickly for she starts to squeal very loudly "oh i must tell father aunty kagome is back and so is cousen shippo yea yea yea oh he'll be sooooooo happy maybe this will bring him out of his sour mood he's been in for 250 years yea yea yea oh must tell father" and with that she runs out of the room "lord koenma that was your mother" "yeah that was oh man now we're in for somethig" and with that he starts to count down on his fingers 5 4 3 2 1 and at 1 in walks Lord Sesshomaru King of Makai "rin tells me that you have found my sister were is she" "heres the thing grandpa it seems that she is the cousen to one of my spirit detectives and they haven't figured this out yet and you gave me 2 weeks for them to find her" "you will still get your 2 weeks but the moment they are up i WILL get her if you haven't" and with that he walks out of the room by this time boton is so shock all in the same day she has met the king of makie and lord koenmas MOTHER. and finding out that lord koenmas mother happens to be the daughter of the king of makai "hold on boton did you say that she was sotas sister oh man oh man oh man this is not good THEY are going to be coming sooner now that they have someone of age in the family rather then having to wait for him to come of age oh this is not good all this and that on top of it" with that he moans very loudly and bangs his head on the desk

kuwabaras place

ok so finally everyone calms down after kagome left and just as they ar about to talk about the girl they are suposed to find the door opens up and in walks sota with a small smile on his face for he hasn't had a true smile sence his family died and his sister dissapeared "hey munchkin your gonna be very happy with what i have to tell you" came from you guessed it kuwabara "what we're not related" was his responce that everyone laughed to and hiei smirked he hated to admit it but he liked this kid "what... hey that's not it now i just might not tell you about your sister" with that he turns around so he didn't notice that the kid shot his head up and was giving him a glare that hiei was proud of "WHAT about MY sister" was stated in a very deadly calm voice that garented death should you not comly "eh he he well kagome's back and she has a son named shippo with her she said that she restored the shrine and that you can come home cause she's not going to be going anywere ever again" he's all backed into a corner cowering away from sota and his glare that changed the moment that he said that she was home and he ran out of the room with tears in his eyes that fell to the ground with a cling but no one noticed this but hiei he moved so fast that no one even knew he moved and he had what hit the floor in his hand and looking at it with a very shocked mind he stared down at tear gems that were cristals but that's not possable the type of deamon who created these were all killed because they when born were at lease B class deamon wich ment that this kid and his sister were demons and aparently the last of there kind while thinking this over he puts the cristals into his pocket for later thought and looked back at the group as yusuke was making fun of kuwabara of being scared of his BABY cousen and so a fight fallows with kurama trying to stop it

kagomes place

you had just finished supper for you and shippo with enough left over incase sota showed up which you were hopeing for when she hears someone running up the stairs she runs outside and see's sota running strait for her with his arms wide open and tears in his eyes "SISTER" and with that he calides with you almost nicking you over "sshhhh sota it's ok i'm here now and i won't ever leave you again sshhh" all the while rubbing back trying to calm him down "kag where were you it's been more then a year this time normally you came back after a month and mama and ji-chan... i thought maybe you hadn't sur-sur-survived this time" with that a few more tears leave his eyes "i'm sorry sota we won and i won't ever be going back there again i know about mama and ji-chan and i'm very sorry that i couldn't have been here for you and that i wasn't able to say goodbye to them but i'm here now and i brought my son shippo you remimber me telling you about him don't you" "yeah kag" "come on i just made supper lets go eat" and with that you take him inside and have a very nice supper with shippo and sota getting to know each other then after all the dishes are done you set them down for the night and go to your room and think about who those deamons were and what had posable happened to kuwabara and why was lady death there with him with those thoughts on your mind you fall alseep

next day

well lets just say that you already made breakfast and you just droped shipo and sota at school and you are now walking to school thinking about the school uniforms at least these ones were longer then your old ones while you were thinking this you didn't take notice that you were being fallowed by a group of boys and right when you passing an ally they rush you and pull you into there with them and they sove you against the wall looking at you lecherously well you being you won't stand for this and so you become quite vocle about it "what do you think you are doing i have school to get to and i don't have time to deal with stupid little boys" well lets just say they didn't take to kindly to being called stupid little boys just as they are getting ready to rush you someone coes in and beats the crap outa them before you could have some fun lets just say you weren't hapy about that eather and so you are gonna let them have it...

and that's wher i leave you runs away before can be atacked. 


End file.
